


Building Bridges

by WhatHaveIgottenMyselfInto



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatHaveIgottenMyselfInto/pseuds/WhatHaveIgottenMyselfInto
Summary: After The Scouring, Elibe was plunged into deadly cold temperatures, as we know, but something else happened as well.The land of what we know now as Pherae now was sunken into the ocean.So far, Our Lovely Hero, Hector, has given a helping hand to the local merman-in-trouble.





	Building Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there kind stranger! It is your designated writer of the day, Dynamite, and I have come from the deep, depths of terrible-self-confidence hell to bring you this 'Great AU Idea'.   
> I have to put the 'English is not my first language' because I am 1000% sure I screwed up on something.  
> Also, the first chapter goes in as a part of EliHec week, so .... enjoy?

Uther had told Hector multiple times to not go on an ‘adventure’ again but Hector was waiting for this all year.  
He had been begging Uther to let him sail out again, and after irritating him enough, he was able to get permission as long as he made it to the meeting at Laus in time.  
Of course, he was ecstatic.  
He made sure he was going to have at least a good trip, and it had been so far.  
But there was something that made this trip more special than a few others.  
There was a shady-(and cheap)-looking ship just in their field of view and there was no way Hector was going to lose the opportunity to fight.  
“Bah! They look easy enough!” Hector exclaimed.  
“Milord, your brother is going to scold you again-“  
“I’ll deal with it”  
“Milord, what about the meeting-!”  
“I can find a faster route later!”  
“But-“  
“There is no way I’m missing this opportunity”  
“Please-“  
“Nope”  
And so, Hector, our hero, sailed into the deep, Elibean ocean darkness.

———————————————————

In the shady-looking ship, nothing important was going on.  
A lot of incoherent, pirate yelling and chaos.  
But in the storage area, it was a different story.  
“You’ll see what will happen to you once I get out of here!”  
“Yer nothin’ but an annoyin’ brat! Didn’t yer parents teach ya some manners?!” The very annoying captain of the ship exclaimed.  
“They did! But now I wish they hadn’t You brute!” Snapped back a voice.  
“Bah! This’s pointless! At least yer worth somethin’ ifn’t I’ved killed ya already!”  
“Dear Elimine your diction is terrible-“  
“Shut it lass”  
“Not until you let me go!”  
“Cap’n! We gotta situation!” A distant voice shouted from the deck.  
“I’m coming’ ye swabber!” The captain yelled back, then turned to his ‘prize’ and said, “Yer lucky... for now ye annoyin’ brat,” and shut the door.  
The room was absolutely disgusting.  
The poor prisoner was tied to a chair and left with the rats that were in the room.  
The room smelled awful due to the spoiled food the stupid pirates had, there was no ventilation, and was just tied up to the chair because he almost knocked down the door...  
Twice.  
The prisoner was miserable in there. He had lost track of time.  
He was supposed to be dead, but he wasn’t because he was worth a lot of gold in the pirates’ disgusting eyes.  
At least if he ever got back home, at least he’d have an idea of what was going on with the kidnapping trend.  
For now... it was barely eating or eating and listening to an awful lot of shouting.  
“FUC-“ He could hear from the deck.  
He rolled his eyes.  
Of course, they would say that in such a loud voice.  
Then, he heard a lot more shout-cussing.  
Just great.  
He wasn’t here to expand his arsenal of curse words.  
In due time, the noise stopped. All he could hear was a few muffled voices, but this time they sounded like an actual conversation.  
He tried to listen as closely as possible, but whoever had an actual education was pretty quiet, or at least that’s how he perceived it.  
“I’ll check out what these idiots have,” was the only thing he could make out before the door to the room burst open.

———————————————————

All Hector could say was “wow”.  
In front of him was something he would never have expected see.  
A man, no, merman, in front of him, tied up to a chair.  
“Are you gonna help me or not?”  
“O-oh sorry...” Hector apologized as he helped the merman out.  
He was a redhead and was... pretty short. His ‘tail’ (or however it was called) had swirls of neon orange and blue and his ‘fins’ (...mer anatomy is hard unless you’re one) were either blue or dark purple.  
His light-blue eyes were scanning him and he could tell he was trying to figure out whether he was good or bad.  
“Thank you,” the merman said.  
“I’m just doing what I gotta do, y’know? I can’t just leave a sentient being tied up in a dark room by themselves,” Hector replied.  
The merman rolled his eyes, stretched out his hand, and asked, “I’m Eliwood. What’s your name?”  
“Name’s Hector. Nice to meet you”  
“Pleasure to meet you too. Could you perhaps get me out of here?” Eliwood requested.  
“Yeah, sure,” Hector said as he picked up the merman.  
“O-ouch! Try to be a little bit more gentle!” Eliwood exclaimed.  
“Sorry”  
“You’re still manhandling me!”  
“Ok, ok! I get it! Hold on!” Hector replied as he adjusted his grip on Eliwood, who in return was feeling much, much better now.  
Hector made his way up to the deck whilst holding Eliwood in his arms.  
After getting there, that’s when a new problem emerged.  
Everyone had stopped what they were doing and was staring at them  
Eliwood’s face turned red from embarrassment and tried to hide while Hector commanded, “Keep on doing your jobs! We’re going to deal with this later!”  
Hector’s company still wasn’t used to the guest in his arms, but they weren’t also used to the criminals.  
Oh well.  
Uther would certainly love to get some information out of these rascals.  
Soon enough, they collected some evidence and sunk the worthless enemy ship.  
And finally, Eliwood was laying in Hector’s bed.  
“Thank you for getting me out of there,” Eliwood said.  
“No problem. I couldn’t just capture a ship without knowing what’s inside of it”  
The merman smiled.  
“Well then, I’m lucky you were even able to stumble upon me”  
“It’s hard not to spot a neon-colored half fish outside of the water”  
Eliwood giggled and said, “if you say so”  
“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Hector asked.  
“No, not at all,” Eliwood responded.  
“How did you even get in that ship in the first place?”  
“I-it’s quite the story”  
“I don’t have anything else to do. Tell me”  
Eliwood explained.  
After the unexpected (and unexplained) kidnappings of the merkind, Eliwood had been under a strict schedule and had heavy protection around him. He had also been forbidden from going outside of Pherae, and Eliwood had gotten sick of it.  
He ran away midnight through a weak spot in Pherae’s defense. He was caught by a storm that made him go off track to where he was going; a small island close by Pherae.  
Eliwood tried to see where he was, but the boat full of pirates had spotted him and captured him after roughly half an hour.  
“That... explains a lot of things,” Hector admitted.  
“Many,” Eliwood sighed.  
“How come you had a bunch of guards surrounding you?”  
Great. Another question Eliwood didn’t want to answer.  
“Well, that’s because I am the heir to Pherae”  
Hector paused for a second and commented, “That should’ve been the first thing to tell me”  
Eliwood blushed and replied, “Don’t get me wrong, but I didn’t know whether I should trust you or not”  
“Eh. I’m used to not looking like the most trustworthy person,” Hector noted as he went to a shelf across the room to see grab a book.  
Eliwood chuckled.  
“Are you going to offend yourself like that?”  
“Nobody’s telling me not to”  
“You still shouldn’t do it”  
“Are you going to tell me what to and not to do or what?”  
“Fine then! How long have you been sailing for?” Eliwood asked, changing up the subject.  
“‘Round a week,” Hector responded as he took out a book from the shelf.  
‘Oh dear Elimine help me’ was all Eliwood could think as he became aware of what would happen to him after he got back to Pherae.  
He was definitely done for after he returned to Pherae.  
“Are... you ok?” Hector asked as he made his way back to the bed.  
Eliwood snapped back to reality and said, “Y-Yeah. I’m fine.”  
“Doesn’t sound like it,” Hector noted.  
“It’s just that my parents are probably gonna murder me,” Eliwood answered.  
“Heh. At least you’ve gotta get killed once by your parents in your life”  
“Do you ever take anything seriously?”  
“No. That’s why Uther scolds me so much”  
“I’m guessing you’re an expert in making your brother mad?”  
“And disappointed. He expresses his concern often,” Hector added as he took a seat beside Eliwood.  
As Hector was opening the book, Eliwood added, “You really need to stop being so self-deprecating”  
“If I don’t do it, someone else will say the same thing and use it as ammo against me”  
“Well, aren’t you quite the ray of sunshine? Are all humans like this?”  
“In stupidity and deafness? Not everyone. Some are even worse than me”  
Eliwood rolled his eyes.  
“Are all mers so nosy?” Hector asked.  
“No. I’m just curious”  
“Ok then, are all mers this curious?”  
“Only about human nature. Nothing else, really”  
“Well, that explains a lot”  
“Oh, shut it”  
“Ain’t the first time I’ve heard that,” Hector said, unamused.  
“Hmmph!”  
“What if we compromise? I ask a question, you ask a question?”  
“Deal!”  
Hector tried to think of something, and after an internal debate, he asked, “  
“Fine then. What are you reading? I want to know,” Eliwood asked.  
After taking a second to absorb the question (only Uther asked him those questions; anyone else who saw him reading a book would ask him if Uther had grounded him), Hector replied, “It’s a book about history”  
Eliwood, by now, was right next to Hector, who oddly liked the merman’s presence next to him.  
“Since you’re starting it... may I read along?”  
Hector sighed and replied, “Yeah sure, why not?”  
After a few minutes of reading time, Eliwood blushed asked, “Do you mind if I... I mean, we stay like this? It’s getting and a little chilly...”  
Hector, who was absorbed into his brand-new history book, agreed.  
Eliwood had stopped reading by this time. He only had his head resting on Hector’s chest as he felt his warmth.  
On the other hand, Hector was enjoying the book Uther had gotten him.  
A while later, Hector was finishing up the chapter, and then he heard a quiet snore.  
His head turned to look down at a sleeping merman.  
‘Shoot,’ Hector thought as his plan was to have him sleep in one of the two extra rooms in the crew’s quarters.  
... well... it wasn’t that bad.  
Hector finished the chapter and looked at Eliwood, trying to decide if he should wake him up, discreetly take him to he extra room, or let him stay there.  
Hector sighed as there was no way he had the heart to do the first two options, so instead, he just let him stay asleep.  
He blew out the candle next to his nightstand and wondered, ‘How bad could it be?’  
He sunk lower into his bed, enjoying the warmth.  
Hector looked at the merman one last time before drifting asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That is.... Gay....  
> Welp I guess that is a good first chapter (?).  
> If The People choose to, I might continue this, since I do have an actual idea of what I am doing, somehow.  
> Nevertheless, stay hydrated, eat properly, get enough sleep, and don't be so "Self-Deprecating" like Eliwood says


End file.
